Collapsed
by BlueFoxofWater1569
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Fax, back at the end of Book 3 before things got crazy. Before Antartica, before Dylan, before the split.


Collapsed  
By BlueFox

Sum: A songfic that popped into my head when I was looking through my album books. It's a songfic dedicated to Max and Fang, and it's set in Fang's POV. It's Collapsed by Aly and AJ.

Intro: Okay, so Armageddon Child did a songfic in tribute to Faxness, so I decided to take a whack at it. Hers was in Fang's POV, and so is mine! Also, I had to edit a part of this song to turn the "hes" into "shes." But other than that, it's the same song. Okay, here we go! Onward with the third songfic!

_You were the one_  
_That I couldn't find  
__Hidden away  
__In the depths of my mind. _

I had no special skills. I honestly couldn't really care. I like black. People think I'm emo and such, but you know, again, I don't care. I only cared for her. Of course, the others were important, too, but she was the leader. If we lost her, we would all fall apart. She was strong, brave, awesome, and a fortified Goddess of everything attitudey. I had grown up alongside her, and I still can't believe it took me fourteen years to realize just how important she was to me. Fourteen years, and I'm across the world from half of the Flock. Half of the Flock, including her…

_Why did I let you go, you're too good to be true  
__I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
__We ran in circles and wasted time  
__From right to wrong, from right to wrong. _

I guess now that I look back on that day when I left my leader, when we split up, I realize that the only reason I did it was because I was jealous. Jealous of Ari, thinking he would take her away from me, because that certainly seemed to be his goal. It made my blood boil, thinking of losing her to that…creature. I couldn't stand it. I took my anger out on her, and it caused the Flock to break up. It was my fault, I understand that now.

I'm her SIC. I should've been able to hold out on my own. But you know, being a leader isn't all fun and games. It's hard work, and she made it look so easy. While she was off actually trying to save the world, Iggy, Gazzy, and I were too busy looking at bikini clad women somewhere along the one of the many beaches in the USofA. And then, the one time she asked for my help, to come to her side, I was stopped. An army of Flyboys stopped me from returning to her. Never again, would they do that, I vowed to myself as I wait, scanning the skies for her, Nudge, and Angel. Never again would I leave her.

_If I knew that you were mine  
__I wouldn't have wasted time  
__I wish I could erase the past  
__Now it's all collapsed in my lap. _

I couldn't take a hint. From that time at the beach, I couldn't understand why I flew into a rage when Ari stroked her face. I didn't understand when she kissed me. When we found her trying to saw her arm off, I didn't know why I was so angry. The others were scared, and yet, I snapped and yelled at her. And then, when she started crying, it all washed away, and I wanted nothing more than to have her stop crying. It pained me to see her cry, and again, I didn't know why. I was the first to realize that her clone wasn't her. Not because she offered to cook for us, but because she seemed…different. She was different in so many ways than our-my-leader. When it was over, though, and we shared that warm coke, I was glad to have her back. I don't think I was happier.

_I over thought  
__So I locked up my heart – yeah  
__There you stood  
__Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood. _

"I hate you!" When she screamed that at me, it hurt in so many ways, I can't even begin to explain it. I called out after her, "No you don't!" but I think that was just to assure myself more than anything. And that same night, at the fire, I acted on impulse. I just wanted her to see it through my eyes, to see how much it would pain us-me-if she died or left. I wanted to convince her. So I did it in the only way I could. I kissed her. And I ended up scaring her off. I decided to not mention it, not even make a joke out of it. I decided to silently follow in my leader's air current, and think.

_Why did I let you go, you're too good to be true  
__I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
__We ran in circles and wasted time  
__From right to wrong, from right to wrong. _

She had the goofiest expression on her face after the Valium was injected into her. I couldn't stop smirking every time I looked at it. The strong leader was reduced to this goofy, lopsided smiling, carefree girl. I took her hand in mine and listened to her odd ramblings, tuning out when she stopped, tuning back in when she continued. I resisted the urge to grab her shoulders or slap her and demand, "Who are you?" But I didn't. It was an operation. I would just do it later. But then…she said those words that never once did I expect to come from her mouth.

_If I knew that you were mine  
__I wouldn't have wasted time  
__I wish I could erase the past  
__Now it's all collapsed in my lap. _

"Fang, Fang, Fang. I love you. I love you soooo much," she said. My expression must've been one of shock, or maybe even horror. But inside, my heart sang. She loved me. Me. Of all people. _But_, my inner voices just had to say, _she loves all of the Flock, too. She's probably just never told you particularly._ My inner voices then got their butts smeared into the ground by my inner contempt. I wasn't in the mood to be brought down. I think I managed to choke out her name, but I don't remember.

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
__Will I meet another girl with the same blue eyes  
__And the same name, with the Converse shoes I gave  
__Will she have the same laugh  
__Wear my homemade hat  
__Bet I'll make another mistake  
__And think she's another fake. _

I teased her about it for the next few days, and I think that's what landed us in hot water. But that's not what I regret the most. I think, what I regretted the most was not being there when she needed me, and leaving her. I couldn't stand myself really the next few days. My inner voices were revived and giggling at my foolishness like a schoolgirl on sugar. It nearly drove me insane. And then I got that message.

_Wish I could erase the past now  
__Wish I could bring you back. _

This was my chance. It was my chance to return to her. Of course, I wouldn't beg or grovel at her feet for forgiveness, but I jumped at the chance to be back with her. And as we headed back, we were attacked by an army of Flyboys. I hated this…this delay of getting back to her. She needed me, my support, my confidence. I got angry, and I had my first try with a gun. It was AWESOME. I still don't understand why she had something against them. They certainly did a lot of damage, and from far away, too. Sure, I shot holes through Gazzy's jeans, but that was entirely my fault. I wasn't paying attention, but at least I didn't actually hit him.

_If I knew that you were mine  
__I wouldn't have wasted time  
__I wish I could erase the past  
__Now it's all collapsed in my lap. _

Soon enough, I found their weakness: water. They couldn't swim. So, after swan diving into the ocean, I threw my fist in the air. "I am one of many!" I yelled. I think it was the next day that I saw her on the computer. She looked tired, but she still seemed like her old self. I was happy. Itex had been blown to smithereens, and she was coming back. She was coming back to us. Back to me. I couldn't wait.

_If I knew that you were mine  
__I wouldn't have wasted time  
__I wish that I could erase the past  
__Now it's all collapsed in my lap. _

There she was, with Nudge and Angel. I checked my digital watch. She was late. Ha, I could use it against her. I bit into the apple I had been holding. "You're late," I said, in that dark and mysterious way of mine. She turns to me and sees me walk out. Next thing I knew, we were running to each other. She hugged me first, and I went rigid on instinct, but then I hugged her back.

"Don't leave me again," she whispers.

"I won't," I whisper back, breathing in the scent of smoke and fire in her hair. I knew I wasn't sounding like my usual self, but it didn't matter.

"Excuse me," Iggy interrupted, and I almost growled, "but I'm alive, too." She broke away from me and reached out for Iggy. I couldn't help but smile at our-_my_-leader as she hugged Iggy and Gazzy. It was great to have her back.

Max.

Maximum Ride.

The greatest leader ever.

----

End: Well? Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Iffy? Constructive criticism anyone? Please review!

Boldly going nowhere,  
BlueFox


End file.
